1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computer graphics. More particularly, the disclosure relates to analysis of animation data.
2. General Background
Current computer graphics approaches are utilized to modify shapes of objects, characters, etc. For example, a graphics artist may wish to direct the deformation of an object so that the object simulates the movement of cloth. However, to do so is often cumbersome or difficult since many approaches are either slow or limiting for the artist to control. Instead, the artist may employ a data-driven approach, which derives its results from a set of example data. Data-driven approaches are faster and more artistically-driven since the artist is providing the example data. However, such approaches often involve utilizing a set of data that is manually provided by a user as an example set of data. That set of data may or may not be ideal in obtaining the desired result. In other words, current approaches lack adequate means for selecting the data that is more useful rather than the data that is less useful. Further, such manual approaches are often subjective and difficult to quantify.